Nobody Knows
by GlamLove
Summary: Tommy Joe Ratliff meets Adam Lambert, Adam Lambert Meets Tommy Joe Ratliff.. Love at first sigh or.. Best friends forever? Read and find out... I will update everyday Or i will try... I do NOT own any of the people in this Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Adam And Tommy. (Adommy Lamliff)

"How many is there left?" Adam said with a sigh and almost couldn't keep his eyes open anymore  
"Not so many.. only a few more Adam" Monte said and looked fast at a list and then yelled out loud, "NEXT!"

A blonde guy walked in with a bass guitar in his hard and looked more then shy to be there,  
"H-Hey.. My name is Tommy Joe Ratliff.." He started out saying and looks fast and shy down at his bass guitar and then looked at Adam and Monte who just sat there and looked at the blonde Tommy and then Adam Broke the awkward moment.  
"So what can you play? Gonne play?... you know what I mean"  
"I can play Guitar, keyboard and bass" Tommy said as an answer.  
~Omg.. He is simply BEAUTIFUL!..~ Adam started thinking as sudden Tommy spoke out again.  
"..And I can also sing a lil bit.."  
"Wow.. Great well.. Can you maybe play something for me on bass?" Adam said fast.  
"Oh.. yea sure.." Tommy said and started playing something awesome on his bass guitar and when he finally was done he looked at Adam and Monte who was just sitting there without saying anything. Things started to get a bit awkward till Adam Spoke out.  
"Wow.. That's was awesome.. But.. "Adam said and looked fast at Monte and then at Tommy. Tommy didn't like the But-part at all, but at least he tried  
"..I think you can be better.. You are really good but you can always get better.. and I would love to help you with it, if it's okay?" Adam said and was already standing up and writing his number on a little piece of paper.  
"Yea... Sure I would love to" Tommy answered steps one little step closer to Adam.  
"Awesome... Here is my number, Come home to be later..." Adam said and gave the little piece of paper to Tommy.  
"Okay.. Thank you" Tommy smiled at Adam and walked out.

When Tommy was out he made a jump, "YES!" He said and smiled brightly in thinking he might have a chance in the band. ~He was kind of hot... Wait WHAT!?.. I'm not gay.. Oh my god...~ Tommy started thinking and tried to get himself out of that kind of thoughts.

Tommy didn't know where else to go then to his best friend's place. He walked up to the door and knocked hard on the door. Not long after, the door got open and his best friend stood there with her black hair put up and a nice black shirt and jeans.  
"Tommy.!" She said smiling and hugged Tommy tight.  
"Hey Julian.. "  
"Come in.. I missed talking to you.." She said and opened the door more.  
"I missed talking to you too.. wow...what happened here? It's not like I remember.." Tommy said and looked around as he stepped inside the house.  
"Oh, yea… we moved somethings.." she said and smiled at him, closed the door after and pulled his hand to the livingroom,  
"Omg you gotta tell me everything! How is your girlfriend? And I heard you went to be a part of Adam Lambert's band… You know he's gay right? What if he flirt with you!"  
Tommy didn't say anything at that point and just laughed a bit and looked at her. He knew she loved talking and it would take some power to make her shut up.  
"Yea I know he's gay… But don't worry.. Im not gay.."  
"I know Tommy.. Hey I have not heard much from your girlfriend.. is everything alright?"  
"Yea.. I think she got tired of your calls all the time" he said and laughed.  
"Ohh you!" she said and poked him softly and laughed too.

Julian and Tommy had been friends since they were kids and they were always sticking around fro each other and never letting each other down. Julian had long black hair but as kid, she had brown hair. Julian always said she was born to be black and maybe the fact that she once wanted her hair to be like Adam Lambert's, no it didn't help much but at least she got her black hair. She was more like a boy-girl cuz she acting like a guy and was not scared of getting dirty or breaking nails while when she wanted to empress a guy, she would change to this really girly girl who looked more like a queen then just a normal girl. That's why Tommy loved being around her, she always knew how to make him laugh and she always made him feel like he could do anything in the world.

"Im scared, Julian." Tommy said and looks at Julian.  
"Why?.. What happened?"  
"Nothing.. Or well.. Adam said I was good at the bass guitar but he said I could be better, so he asked me to come over.."  
"Oh my good.! .. That's amazing! YOU GOTTA TELL ME HOW IT WENT!" She said and laughed.  
"Good moon Julian!.. Im scared as hell.."  
"Aww.. don't be..Here.. drink this.." She said and took a bottle of wine and gave it to Tommy.

Tommy looked at Julian a bit and then took the wine and started to drink from the bottle while Julian watched. Julian had always helped Tommy somehow but when he was scared, she knew she would have to make him drunk to get his mood up. After a while with fun and messing around in the house, Julian and Tommy said goodbye for now and Tommy walked to his car. He sat there for a few minutes and then looked at the clock, it was getting late and he called Adam.

"Hello?" Adam said as he picked up the phone.  
Tommy listen to his voice a bit in thinking his voice was beautiful and then he shaked his head fast and spoke out.  
"H-Hey Adam.. It's Tommy.."  
"Oh hey tommy.. Where you gonna come over or is it gonna be some other time?"  
~Shit.. I forgot..~Tommy thought to himself fast and answered Adam fast.  
"Oh no no.. I can come now.. I-If it's okay?"  
"Sure.. Anytime.."  
"Cool.. I'll be there in.. um.. 10 mins.." Tommy said and smiled like as if he would smile to Adam face to face.  
"Awesome.. Take your time. See ya soon." Adam said and hang up.

Tommy layed his phone away and just sat in the car, half drunk and smiled brightly in the thought of Adam while Adam was already getting ready for Tommy to come over. Low music and Adam stopped. This was not a date, B'cuz he had Sauli and he knew Tommy had a girlfriend too. Adam Shakes his head but made the low music stay on, he thought it was nice and he wanted to relax Tommy when he came. Adam knew it would make Tommy a bit shy to be around him so he tried to do things as relaxed for Tommy as he could.

Tommy pulled up in front of Adam's house and looked at it and then got out fo his car and sighed deep. And walked up the the door slowly, still a bit drunk and he started to feel more drunk, not b'cuz he had been drinking more but b'cuz he was scared to face adam. He sighed deep and knocked tree times on the door and Adam opened the door.  
"Hey Tommy... come on it.." Adam said and let Tommy come in, tommy came into the house and looked around.  
"Wow… this is amazing.."  
"What is?" Adam said and closed the door.  
"Your house.. it's amazing.."  
"oh i.. well thanks.. " Adam laughed a bit and walks with Tommy to the livingroom.  
"Im sorry I come so late.. "  
"It's fine.. I was not going to bed anyway."  
"Oh you were not? .. great…"  
Adam smiled softly to Tommy.  
"Tommy, you told me you could sing?... can I hear you sing?" Adam Asked and sat on the sofa.  
"Yea.. sure.." Tommy laughed and shaked his head a bit and sat down beside Adam.  
"Tommy? You okay?" Adam looked at Tommy as he could see something wrong with Tommy.  
"Yeaa.. im fine.. "  
"Are you drunk?" Adam asked, looking at tommy.  
"Yea maybe a lil bit.. but if I was not drunk… I would not have the power to do this.." Tommy said and sat on Adam's lap and layed his hands on his cheeks and kissed Adam deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam and Tommy (Adommy Lamliff)

Adam push Tommy off and looks at him.  
"Tommy.. What the fuck.."  
"Im sorry Adam… I really really like you.." Tommy says and kisses Adam again, this time even deeper but Adam cut him off.  
"T-Tommy.. You got a girlfriend… Take yourself together, Please!" Adam says and push Tommy off again but Tommy just looks at him and smirk.  
"Im sorry Adam, I think you are really hot.. "  
"Tommy, please…" Adam said and got up, "Want something to drink? Or are you drunk enough?" He said and smirks at Tommy. Adam though it was kinda funny and really hot to have Tommy drunk.  
"Oh I'll have the same as you…" Tommy said and follows Adam to the kitchen where Adam makes a drink for Tommy and gives it to him.  
"There you go"  
"Aren't you gonna have anything?"  
"Nahh.." Adam answer and smirks at Tommy and then walks back to the living room and sits down. Tommy follows Adam and sees him sitting down and then he put the glass down and comes to sit on Adam's lap again.  
"Tommy.. come on.." Adam sighs and looks away.  
"Nothing will happen.. I promise.. I just wanna be near you" Tommy said with a smirk.  
Adam sighed low and nodded, He though Tommy was hot but he could never make Tommy cheat, that was never something he would do!  
"Um.. T-Tommy I.." Adam started but Tommy cut him off by laying a finger on Adam's lips.  
"Shh Adam…" Tommy said and looked into Adam's eyes and let his hand slide down Adam's chest. Adam just nodded one time and looked away in feeling awkward.  
"Adam… How is Sauli doing?"  
"Sauli?" Adam said and looked at Tommy a bit confused. How did Tommy know anything about Sauli?"  
"You're boyfriend? .. Remember?"  
"O-Oh… Well we aint together…"  
"Oh that's too bad babyboy" Tommy smiled cutely at Adam and laid his head on Adam's shoulder.  
"Yea…" Adam said and started to smile. He liked when Tommy was near. Tommy was sliding his hand up and down Adam's chest and Adam had his eyes closed. Tommy felt like he wanted Adam more and more every second but he knew he was drunk and had a girlfriend, But still he was thinking, ~What if…~  
"Babyboy?" Tommy said with his soft cute voice.  
"Yes pretty kitty?" Adam answered and that made Tommy smile cute.  
"You call me pretty kitty?"  
"Yea.. You are pretty and sits into me like a kitty.. Pretty kitty.." Adam said and open his eyes as Tommy looks at Tommy.  
"That's cute Babyboy… "Tommy said and plays with Adam's hair a bit. Adam didn't answer, he just looked at Tommy and then Tommy kissed Adam softly with his lips. The lips that could make even a tiger go down on the ground.  
~Oh my god… I can't resist this…~ Adam thought to himself and kisses Tommy back. Tommy loved to feel Adam kissing back for once so he laid his arms around Adam's neck and kissed Adam even deeper. Adam laid his hand on Tommy's cheek and could feel the kiss even deeper. Adam knew Tommy was beautiful but he was a even better kisser, He felt it amazing to have Tommy kissing him.

Tommy pressed his body closer into Adam and started to move his hips against Adam While Adam just enjoyed it and didn't know what to say. Tommy had a girlfriend so, Why would he do this? … Adam thought it was maybe because he was drunk but still, He could take control of himself when he was drunk so why could Tommy not?  
"T-Tommy?" Adam said and tried to break the kiss but Tommy kept going. Adam felt a deep relax in his body, He was single but Tommy was not but still it felt amazing to kiss Tommy.

Adam felt the relax from the kiss and his whole body started to relax. Tommy was moving his hips against Adam and it made Adam relax and get hard at the same time while the kiss just got deeper and deeper and then Tommy was licking Adam's lips and he stick his tongue into Adam's mouth. They were playing with Each other's tongue as sudden somebody knocked at the door and that made Adam Open his eyes and it made Tommy look over at the door.  
"Forget them" Tommy said and kissed Adam deeply again.  
"Mmm..N-No pretty kitty.. No…" Adam tried to say as he got himself out of Tommy's grab and kiss and then walked to the door. Adam wanted to forget about whoever was knocking at the door and just stay in Tommy's grab forever but as much as he wanted it, he couldn't do it. He looked fast back at Tommy who was now lying on the sofa and had a smirk on his lips and then Adam opened the door and a girl was standing there. Adam looked at her, she was pretty beautiful and when Tommy saw her his eyes got wide open and he Sat up in the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam And Tommy. (Adommy Lamliff)

"Hayley!?"  
"TOMMY!" Hayley ran into Adam's house and into Tommy's arms, Adam was still standing by the door and he still looked out front the door like he didn't know what happen. She got in so fast when she saw Tommy?

"I knew I could find you here, I missed you so much baby!" Hayley said before she kissed Tommy with her lips. Adam now looked at Tommy and Hayley and he felt like the whole world just broke as he saw the girl Hayley kissing Tommy. Tommy who had the lips of an angel, the lips he was just kissing.  
"I.. Hayley, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked and looked at Hayley.  
"Im here to take you back home, I called around but nobody knew where you were, I thought you might be at Adam's house!" Hayley said and almost sound all happy to see Tommy.  
"You should not be here Hayley…" Tommy said and he looked at Adam. Adam had now closed the door and looked at Tommy. Adam looked at Tommy with his 'How-Could-You'-Eyes and then Adam walked to the kitchen.

"Adam!" Tommy said after Adam and pushed Hayley a bit away as he walked after Adam to the kitchen. Hayley was just standing there and didn't know what happened, she thought Tommy was happy to see her but no, no he was not.  
"Adam, Im sorry! I really am!" Tommy said and that made Adam stop and turn so he now looked at Tommy.  
"Sorry for what?, You have not done anything wrong…" Adam said back as he tried to smile.  
"You know why im sorry!"  
"Why don't you tell me?"  
"Adam!"  
"Okay, so let's see…" Adam started as he leaned against the wall. Hayley was now standing behind Tommy but Tommy didn't know.  
"First, You got a girlfriend, and still you wanna kiss me?"  
"Adam, can we.. Um…" Tommy said as he wanted to talk to Adam alone some other time about this.  
"Talk some other time?.. Right, No Tommy, I think you should just get the fuck out of here!" Adam said and stepped closer to Tommy. Tommy looked at Adam and nodded. Tommy turned around to see Hayley.  
"How could you Tommy!?" Hayley said with tears in her eyes as she laid a hard slap at Tommy's cheek and ran out of the house. Adam walked pass Tommy and to the door.  
"I don't blame her" Adam said to Tommy with a stone cold eyes. Tommy looked at Adam and sudden he felt like his life was a fail. He loved Hayley, but he loved Adam too.

Tommy was about to walk out the door as Adam suddenly laid his hand On Tommy's shoulder. Tommy stopped and looked at Adam and Adam looked into Tommy's eyes.  
"It's not a good idea to play with people you love, Tommy. You can get a lot of success, but is it worth it if you don't have anybody to share it with? A person you can trust, somebody who can calm you down, A person who love you no matter if you are poor or got millions. Remember that, And also Remember, A broken heart, will never heal!"

Tommy got a push out of the door before he could even say anything to Adam. Now Tommy was standing out front of Adam's house and the door was closed. Hayley was gone and so was Adam. Tommy didn't know what to do now, He was not sure if he could go home to Hayley or even go to work to Adam. Tommy walked out to his car and leaned against his car, He looked at Adam's house one last time before he got into his car and started it and drove away.

Tommy drove home to the house he share with Hayley, but when he got into the house, Hayley was not there. Tommy sat on the couch and looked down. He didn't get how the two people he wanted most in the world has just left him like that. He started thinking about the words Adam said and what he meant when he said it. Did Adam really think Tommy wanted him for money or sex? No No No, Tommy wanted Adam because he loved Adam. Hayley opened the door and then Tommy woke up from the thoughts of Adam.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Hayley said really angry at Tommy.  
"I live here?" Tommy answer and shake his head.  
"Oh, so no Adam?"  
"Fine! I get it! Im out of here before this week end!, Damn it!" Tommy yelled and walked to the bedroom and laid on the bed. Hayley walked after Tommy.  
"No way! You sleep on the couch!" Hayley yelled and pushed Tommy out of the bed.  
"Hayley! What the fuck! Pull yourself fu**ing together!"  
"Get out of my bed!"

Tommy and Hayley yelled a lot of each other and the whole thing ended up Tommy laid to sleep on the couch and Hayley laid on the bed in the bedroom with the door closed. Tommy laid awake almost all night, thinking about Adam. He looked thought some pics of Adam and out of sudden he left all alone. He felt so alive with Adam and as much as he never wanted to tell Adam anything… The words came out anyway with a lot of tears.  
"Don't you dare leave me Adam" Tommy said in a low voice as he looked into Adam's eyes in a picture. Tommy wanted to call Adam so badly but what if Adam was sleeping? It was 3 at night, Adam was sleeping. Tommy took his headphones on and closed his eyes as he heard one of Adam's songs. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he started thinking about Adam.

In the meanwhile Adam was still up, Adam was just sitting in his couch and looked into the wall. He felt more alone now when Tommy was not there. Why did Hayley have to come!? Why did Hayley have to come and ruin the good time with Tommy?! So many questions ran thought Adam's head. But he knew he had to stop thinking and start sleeping. Adam got up from the couch and walked to his bed, he got undressed and jumped into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam And Tommy. (Adommy Lamliff)

Adam woke up slowly to the sound of his phone, He didn't even look who it was, He just picked it up.  
"It's late, who the fuck is it!" Adam had his eyes closed but he got them open fast he heard a sniffing crying voice in the phone. Adam sat up in his bed.  
"Tommy?"  
"Adam.. I.." Tommy said with a sad crying voice, like he was crying.  
"Tommy what happened? Why are you crying?"  
"I.. Im .. Im sorry…" Tommy got the words and then he started to cry again. Adam couln't believe Tommy would call him so late just to say sorry. It was sad and sweet at the same time.  
"Tommy, Relax. Where are you?" Adam ask in a worried voice.  
"I-Im …H-Home.." Tommy answer as he try to stop crying.  
"With Hayley?"  
"N-No… She is sleeping in the bedroom… We had a fight and.. S-She..Said I should sleep on the couch…But…" Tommy said and Adam waited for Tommy to tell more but it's like Tommy was not there anymore.  
"But what?" Adam asked  
"…. I Miss you…." Tommy said low.

Those words from Tommy just made Adam smile bright. Adam wanted to come and get Tommy but, he could not just come like that.  
"Want me to come and get you?" Adam asked and bite his lips. He really wanted Tommy to lay beside him but not if Tommy didn't want to himself.  
"Can you? Please?"  
"Sure Kitty, Anything for you"  
"Thank you" Tommy said and Adam hang up and got out of bed.

Adam started getting dressed to get Tommy as he sudden saw what the time was. It was 5 in the morning and Adam let out a deep sigh. Tommy got up from the Couch and started getting dressed too. Tommy took a warm hoodie on and a clean pair of Jeans and then he looked at his phone as Sudden Hayley turned the light on and Tommy looked at Hayley.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Um, Nowhere.. It's just cold…" Tommy said to Hayley and looked back at his phone.  
"You are going to Adam, aint you?" Hayley asked in a snappy voice.  
"Does it even matter to you?" Tommy said like he didn't even care what Hayley said.  
"I love you Tommy so yes it does!" Hayley said and Tommy looked at Hayley to see tears in Hayley's eyes.

Adam took his car keys and walked out to his car, he got into his car and started to drive to Tommy's house. He didn't want Tommy to miss him and but he sure didn't wanted Tommy to get into problems with Hayley.  
"What am I going to do…" Adam said to himself and sighed. Adam stopped the car out front Tommy's house and as Adam got out of the car and started walking up to the door, Tommy cam running out from the door and right into Adam's arms. Tommy was crying and hugged Adam really tight. Adam hugged Tommy tight back as he heard Hayley yell and scarem.  
"TOMMY! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! GET BACK HERE!" Hayley yelled after Tommy and came outside to see Tommy in Adam's arms.  
"Hayley! Calm down!" Adam said to Hayley but Hayely just scaremed and Throw a book after Adam. The book missed Adam and Adam shaked his head and kisses Tommy's was crying as hell and didn't wanna let go of Adam.  
"It's okay Tommy, Im here… Shhhhh" Adam said into Tommy's ear and kept Tommy close but Hayley tried to push Adam away. No wonder Tommy was crying but Adam was strong enough to just push Hyaley away and walk with Tommy to the car.

As they got to the car, Adam lift Tommy's face and looked him into the eyes.  
"Shh Pretty Kitty" Adam said in a calm voice but tommy couldn't stop crying. Adam opened the car door for Tommy to get in and as soon as Tommy was sitting in the car, he closed the door and looked back at Hayley who was now sitting on the ground and crying. Adam didn't feel sorry for her, not a tiny bit. Adam got into the car and got hugged by Tommy once again, Adam hugged Tommy tight back and kisses Tommy's cheek.  
"Im here now Tommy, Don't worry… Nobody will ever hurt you when im around…" Adam said ina cute and calm voice as he started the car. Tommy pulled back but didn't say anything. Adam could understand why Tommy didn't speak, All this Hayley thing.

As they came home to Adam's house again, Adam opened the door to the car on the side Tommy was sitting and Tommy got out of the car. Adam started to walk up to the door but he looked back as he saw Tommy was just standing there and looked at him.  
"Come on Tommy, It's okay…. Please come…" Adam said and walked to Tommy again and Took Tommy's hands. Tommy looked at Adam and walked with Adam into the house. Adam took his jacket off and looked at Tommy.  
"You alright?" Adam asked but Tommy just looked down.  
"No of cause you're not alright.. Im sorry, It was so stupid to ask…" Adam started but Tommy just shaked his head.  
"Im sorry Adam…" Tommy said as he looked  
"Why? Don't be sorry Tommy, You know I would come for you no matter what" Adam says and follow Tommy to the guestroom. Tommy sits down on the bed in the guestroom and then look up at Adam. Adam look at Tommy with a soft smile.  
"Thank you so much Adam" Tommy says and smile and Adam smile back and kiss Tommy's forehead and walk out of the room.

Tommy takes his shirt off and lays down in the bed and look into the wall. He try to close his eyes and sleep. Adam walk to his own room and close the door, He get undressed and sighs deeply as he sit down on the bed.  
"What a day" Adam said and laid down and closed his eyes.

20 mins later,Tommy knocked on Adam's door, Adam could hear the knocking but he didn't open his eyes.  
"Come in" Adam said in a tired half sleep. Tommy opened the door.  
"Do you.. Sleep?" Tommy ask in a cute low voice.  
"No.. I train how to fly…" Adam says as he open his eyes and look at Tommy.  
"Why don't you sleep?" Adam says as he sit up because Tommy come to Adam's bed.  
"I can't sleep Adam, Im sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" Tommy says as he look down.  
"Don't worry, I was not sleeping anyway… Come here… " Adam says and move a bit so Tommy can lay down. Tommy just nods and lay down beside Adam, and he feel the relax as Adam put his arm around him.  
"Im sorry Adam"  
"Stop being sorry Tommy, You have nothing to be sorry for…" Adam says and starts to play a bit with Tommy's hair.  
"I feel so relaxed when im with you Adam" Tommy says with a calm low voice.  
"Is that a good thing?" Adam Ask.  
"Yes…" Tommy answer.

Adam smiles softly and is happy to see Tommy relax. Adam sees Tommy open his eyes again.  
"Adam?" Tommy says with a low voice.  
"Yes kitty?"  
"Can you.. Sing for me?"  
"Sing for you?" Adam look at Tommy a bit.  
"You'r voice just make me so relax…" Tommy says and look at Adam. Adam starts to smile cutely at Tommy and starts to sing low, and as Adam start to sing Tommy close his eyes.

"I know that you are afraid of the dark, so I leave the light turned on,Put the door half open, I will watch over your room, you're saying that it's a little scary, and I can understand that, but let me tell you about where we're go…  
I know that somewhere over the clouds, where ten thousands of children and funny animals, And summer full of adventure waiting for you, you don't even get to miss me because everything will be play, And one day when you hear a knocking, I will stand at the door ... And then you can take me out to see, Nangijala!

Although sometimes you forget it, you're so big and strong, Much stronger than me, and I wonder where you got your courage from? Everything is so quiet now, and you close your eyes, the Moon shows the way and the stars take you away from here..  
I know that somewhere over the clouds, where ten thousands of children and funny animals, And summer full of adventure waiting for you, you don't even get to miss me because everything will be play, And one day when you hear a knocking, I will stand at the door ... And then you can take me out to see, Nangijala!"

Adam finish singing and sees that Tommy is sleeping. Adam smiles and lays down to sleep too, He could sleep better now when Tommy was in his bed and not in another room. After a few minutes later, Adam was sleeping too.


End file.
